In these years, the incidence of diabetes in the world is in rapid upward trend, wherein type II diabetes takes the largest of proportion. There is no certain conclusion on the pathology of type II diabetes. However, “insulin resistance” is one of the main characteristics. It now concludes that type II diabetes is related to the generic defect, anti-insulin receptor antibody, and hormones. Recently, it links the obesity and type II diabetes (Chapman M J., Diab Vasc Dis Res, 2009, Suppl 3:5-8). The general treatments for type II diabetes are dietary management, exercises, and oral administration of insulin and drugs for blood sugar control. However, the low insulin sensitivity limits the effects of drugs for decreasing blood sugar level and stimulating insulin secretion. Thus, it is important to study type II diabetes and insulin sensitivity.
At the present day, few oral medications or insulin sensitizer are applied, and most of which perform dissatisfied clinical treatment. Moreover, long term administration of insulin sensitizer may lead to pancreas failure and other possible side effects, i.e. heart failure, toxicity on liver cells and extraordinary medical expense as well. Therefore, to develop insulin sensitizer with low side effects is important and highly demanded.